A Different Kind of Love
by Loveland
Summary: A Jacob/Leah story. Post-Breaking Dawn, so there will be spoilers. Jacob and Leah decide to leave town and go on a journey, where they find themselves and each other. One-Shot


A Different Kind of Love:

I changed this story from a chapter one to a one-shot. Hope you like it!

I growled softly. My mouth felt dry. I watched as that bloodsucker … Edward, wrapped his arms around Bella. Their child, Nessie, I privately nicknamed her, danced at their feet. I wasn't supposed to be here. But here I was, hiding in the bushes, watching from a distance. Behind them stood a cottage, their home. Watching them, for the last time, I understood that would never be my home. Mine and Bella's. I shook my head. This was it, once I left this scene, I would not return. They didn't hear my paws cracking twigs, and fallen branches on my out, they were too involved in each other. At first I walked slowly, then I began to run, far away from the scene.

After running for a while, I stopped. Seth and Leah, lying under trees, glanced up at me questioningly.

_Hey Buddy, So… What now? The Cullens don't need us anymore. What do we do? _Seth asked, jumping playfully in front of me.

_Whatever you want. I can't stay here anymore. I'm thinking of heading out, leaving this town. _I replied.

Leah stood up, and growled. _Leave? Your father? Us? After all, we've been through? _

_Yes, I can't stay here anymore. There's no place for me._

Leah shook her shaggy head.

_What are you going to do? Where are you going to go? _

I shook my head a little, trying to kind of shrug.

_I don't know. Maybe go back to school. Find somewhere to live, be human once more. _

Seth whined softly. He didn't want me to leave. But I knew I couldn't stay here any longer.

With that, I turned away from them and galloped.

I phased back into my human form, grabbing some clothes I had hidden in a bush near my home. I pulled on my jeans, and a singlet. I raked my hands through my hair, as I walked to my house. Opening the door, I found Dad sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said, opening the fridge door. I grabbed the orange juice, and after removing the lid, I skulled at least half of it.

"Hello. It's good to see you again." Billy said, turning to face me.

"Jacob, I want to ask you something. What are you planning to do now? What will you do with your life?" Billy asked me, looking intensely into my eyes. I wanted to look away, but forced myself to look back at him.

"I have no idea. The Cullens don't need me anymore." I spat out bitterly. I was past the stage of hiding my feelings about them.

"What about Leah?"

"What about her?" I said, pretending not to understand. I knew what Billy was getting at.

"You and her need each other. And you know it. Stop running from it."

I looked at Billy once more. "I don't know what I need or what I want for that matter."

With that, I stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

Sitting on the beach, listening to the waves crash upon the rocks, I closed my eyes. My mind turned to the events of the past year. Though I had imprinted on Nessie, much to Bella's displeasure, I tried to fight it. I didn't believe in it. I believed in choice. Though Nessie was adorable, and very lovable, I yearned for something else. I wanted to break away from everyone else, and to just be myself.

"_Jacob, are you alright?" Edward asked, peering at Jacob, concerned. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine." _

"_Where's Nessie?" Edward looked around the room. _

"_With Bella. They're playing outside." _

"_Oh ok. Why are you not with them?" Edward asked._

"_I don't always have to be with them you know." Jacob snapped. _

_There was a pause. Then "Jacob, is something bothering you?" _

_Jacob sighed. "Yes. No. I don't know..." _

"_I've noticed you've been pulling away from Nessie, Bella, all of us really lately." _

_Jacob didn't saying anything for a long time. Edward waited, wanting to hear what Jacob had to say._

"_I know I imprinted on Nessie, everyone knows that. But... I haven't told anyone this, but I don't want to imprint on Nessie. I mean, she's lovely, and I enjoy being kind of an older brother to her. But I really want to get away, to find something for myself." Jacob surprised himself. He didn't normally open up, especially not to Edward. _

"_I see. Well, I think maybe you should limit your time here with us then. It's best for all of us if you do." _

_Jacob nodded. _

I shook my head, trying to shake the memories away from me. Since that day, I'd spent less and less time with Bella and Nessie. It hurt at first, but soon became easier to let them go. I wasn't going to be apart of their family.

"Hey. Want some company?" A sweet female voice sounded from behind me. I shrugged. Leah came and sat down next to me.

"Whatcha doing?" Leah asked, looking at me.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

Without warning, Leah slipped her hand into mine. It felt nice, warm and cozy. I didn't pull away like I would have normally.

"I've been thinking about what you said. About going away somewhere. Is there room for one more?"

Normally by now I would have snapped at her, hurting her once more. But with the realisation that I was no longer going to be apart of the Cullen family, I knew I needed to see things with new eyes.

"Sure." I smiled shakily at Leah. She smiled back. It was as though I was seeing her for the first time. Her brown eyes shone brightly, suggesting intelligence laid beyond them. Her dark hair looked beautiful as the weak sunlight hit certain strands causing them to shine. Suddenly her lips, a rosy colour, looked lush and desirable to me. I leaned towards Leah. Slowly we kissed. After some time, we both pulled away.

"There's always room for you." I said.


End file.
